gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
POTC:Redemption
Pirates of the Caribbean:Redemption is a fanon written by Jim Logan and takes place 10 year after At Worlds End, in the year 1756. Chapter 1 On that night it makred the ten year anniversery of the destruction of the EITC at the hands of the Pirate Brethren, Laura had come into the Faithful Bride ''to have herself a rum to celebrate, and to get out of the rainy world beyond the door, the bar was filled with pirates, buccaners, privateers and scallywags from around the globe, none of which she reconised. Around midnight she eyed a man in the corner, drinking out of a brown bottle, he was wearing a yellow coat, and from what she could see was armed with a musket and a Blunderbuss he had on the table. After watching him for ten minutes, he lit a cigarette and he caught her eye, causing her to flinch away. He appeared to be thirty or thirty two, over twelve years her own age. Another hour passed before he moved again, to get a bottle of "Sparrow Rum", a drink that became popular two years earlier, tasted like strawberries. Then another man, obvisouly drunk walked up to her. The man said "Hey baby, how about you and I, your place?" Laura whispered "No, I would rather not want to be with a man like ye self." The man pulled a knife to her throat. The man said "How about now, now you wanna stay with Ol' Richie?" The man in the corner rose and shot the attacker with his Blunderbuss. He helped Laura back into her chair and sat down. The man said "You alright miss?" Laura said "Yes, thank you, may I ask my saviours name?" John said "The name? John Solo, Captain of ''The Red Redemption." Laura asked "So you're a merchant, a pirate?" John replied "I am whatever I wish to be miss." As he lit another cigarette. Laura asked "Well, what do you do now?" John said "Hmm, I am currently in the employment of sinking Jolly Roger ships and killing the undead hordes, you?" Laura replied "I am currently unemployed, but I am looking to get out of this hell hole." John smiled "Don't be too hasty, this place isn't that bad after living out of it for about three months." Laura replied "I have been here for a year." John ignored it "You remember the want-to-be-war, Jolly Roger against Davy Jones?" Laura whispered "Yes, but Davy Jones . . ." John whispered "Jones is back." Laura's eyes widened in shock, not only at his statement, but none of the drunken idiots overheard what he had said. John said "I am setting sail at dock 94, mine is the huge Red Galleon." Laura said "Aye Aye captain." John smiled as he got up, took his weapons and headed for the door. Laura asked "Where is your sword Captain?" John replied "What sword?" Laura gave a smugish grin. "Every ''great ''captain has a sword." John said "Swords will be obsolite, you shall see." Seconds later he stepped out into the now-even worse storm, uneffected by the rains that could carry a large Ship Of The Line across a small country. One minute passed after she loaded the gun a man walked in, soaked to his bones, with a rifle in his hand, and tricorn on his head. Cole:"Hello Ms.Logan" Laura:"Hello, Cole" The sound of gunfire filled the air. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO